El último aliento del dragón de fuego
by karibel.Q.flores
Summary: (NALU) Después del encuentro final con los dragones, Natsu termina mal herido al proteger a Lucy.


El último aliento del dragón de fuego

Después del encuentro final con los dragones, Natsu termina mal herido al proteger a Lucy.

-Aguanta un poco más!, ya hiciste lo más difícil!- Lucy gritaba desesperadamente.  
-No Lucy, no creo salir de esta- dijo el joven que yacía en el suelo, con la cabeza recargada en una pedazo de escombro-. La herida es muy profunda.  
-No digas eso Natsu, te pondrás bien ya verás!- Lucy trataba de convencerse a si misma de que eso era cierto.

Natsu sonrió débilmente al ver a su compañera tratando de aguantar inútilmente sus lágrimas, volteo a ver a su pequeño compañero azul que trataba de hacerse el fuerte para no llorar.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Natsu trato de despedirse apropiadamente de sus amigos.

-Chicos, ustedes hicieron mi vida una aventura, gracias-  
-No lo digas como si fueran tus últimas palabras- Lucy no podía soportar la idea de perderlo-. Tienes que vivir, por mí, por Erza, por Gray, por todos los del gremio!-

Las lágrimas de Lucy caían sobre las mejillas de Natsu. El solo la miraba entristecido.  
Suavemente llevo su mano izquierda a un costado del rostro de Lucy para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas.

-Te necesito conmigo Natsu, no puedo seguir sin ti, yo te amo Natsu, te amo tanto..- La maga celestial se había convertido en un mar por esos sentimientos líquidos que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.  
-Quiero que hagamos más trabajos juntos, quiero que entres en mi casa sin que me dé cuenta, quiere que me molestes junto con happy, quiero que-  
-Lucy- el joven dragón interrumpió bruscamente-. Tengo que pedirte algo.  
-...Que es?-  
-Bésame, por última vez-

Lucy tenía una expresión de sobresalto y tristeza, se tallo los ojos y respondió

-Si...-

Natsu cerro sus ojos esperando el movimiento de Lucy. Ella se limpió el llanto que aún quedaba en sus mejillas, se mojó suavemente los labios y lentamente se acercó a Natsu.  
Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, los dos jóvenes se conectaron por un segundo, no solo físicamente sino también mental y espiritualmente.  
Frente a ellos pasaron innumerables recuerdos que hicieron juntos. Revivieron aquel día que se conocieron en la plaza de Hargeon, su primer trabajo junto, el mundo sin magia propia llamado Edolas, llegaron a ver la derrota de Hades. Pero todo culmino en un momento, el recuerdo más preciado para Lucy.  
Se veía a Lucy caminando por Magnolia como cualquier otro día. Cuando Natsu y Happy la alcanzaron le preguntaron que si sabía que día era, ella respondió "miércoles". Natsu y Happy se echaron a reír.  
Era el aniversario del día que Lucy entro a Fairy Tail.  
Natsu le mostró un rectángulo mal envuelto en un papel rojo con un moño sobrepuesto y se lo dio a Lucy.  
Ella se sorprendió mucho, nunca habría imaginado que Natsu le daría un regalo.  
Happy hizo sus típicas bromas, Natsu se puso rojo como un tomate y comenzó a perseguirlo jugueteando.  
Cuando ninguno de los dos la estaba viendo, Lucy quito la envoltura del rectángulo y al ver lo que Natsu le había dado, se sorprendió aún más,. Una foto enmarcada de ellos tres con una sonrisa sincera y cálida.  
Lucy no se lo creía, _**ese**_Natsu había guardado esa foto y se la había regalado justo ese día?.  
En la parte superior derecha había un pedazo de papel que decía "Lee el reverso". Lucy lo hizo inmediatamente y lo que leyó le hizo llevarse una mano a la boca y soltar un par de lágrimas de alegría.

_**"Ahora mi corazón le pertenece, mi princesa".**_

Justo después de ver ese último recuerdo, Natsu y Lucy volvieron al presente.  
Esta vez, Lucy solo volteo el rostro a otro lado tratando de ocultar la felicidad que le provoco ese recuerdo.  
El dragón lo comprendió y se volvió hacia su pequeño amigo y le dijo:

-Te dejo el resto a ti, compañero. Cuídala mucho.- y poso su mano sobre la cabeza de este.  
El gato azul miraba hacia el suelo tratando de no romper en llanto para que Natsu viera lo fuerte que es. Solo se tallo un poco los ojos y volteo a verlo

-Aye...- Respondió.

Natsu le sonrió y volvió a buscar los ojos de Lucy. Ella seguía evitando el contacto visual mientras sus lágrimas seguían tocando el suelo. El Joven de pelo rosa lentamente se quitó la bufanda que siempre había llevado con él y se la enredo a Lucy en el cuello. Ella se sorprendió al sentir aquella bufanda y lo volteo a ver.  
Los ojos de Lucy se empañaron de Melancolía al ver aquella cálida y sincera sonrisa que mostraba Natsu en ese momento, la misma sonrisa que tendría en la foto que ve cada día antes de salir de su casa.  
La princesa entendió lo que esa sonrisa significaba y volteo la mirada al suelo. Señalo al cielo con su mano derecha, la mano con la marca de su familia, de su hogar. Tenía el dedo índice y el pulgar extendidos y la palma viendo hacia ella misma. Happy la imito.  
Viendo eso, el joven dragón cerro suavemente los ojos, dio un gran suspiro y sonrió por última vez.  
Su corazón fue lentamente perdiendo ritmo llevando a Natsu a un eterno sueño. Pero el dragón no dejo esta vida con remordimiento o tristeza por ya no poder ver a Lucy.  
Estaba completamente seguro de que en el Cielo, en su otra vida o a donde fuera a dar volvería algún día a reunirse con su amada princesa.


End file.
